User talk:Bobbyjoni08
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Doof Dynasty page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 03:14, October 22, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Doof Dynasty Hello! Hope all is well. I saw that you added a summary to the Doof Dynasty episode - thank you very much for doing so! We appreciate the further information. :-) Have you seen the full episode? If so, I have a slight question for you. Thanks, have a lovely night! Alycia 03:47, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh goodness, please. No worries! Thank you for the offer! I would love to know if Doof Dynasty encompassed any 'Phinbella' scenes. If you do prefer not to share, though ... perfectly fine. I understand! Thank you for your response, and have a lovely rest of your weekend. Alycia 04:28, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! I saw the pictures you posted on the Doof Dynasty page, thank you so much for that! Is there any way you can upload this episode onto Youtube? If you can't I completely understand, compuer/technical stuff really isn't my thing XD But if you could do that that would be fantastic. Thanks a bunch in advance! Cosette 02:00, November 21, 2011 (UTC)cosesther Just received your last message. No worries at all! I'm not at all a techy-whiz, heck I'm not even sure exactly how this computer machine works hahaha! ( a bit of an exaggeration...kind of) But thank you so much for your picures and for answering our questions. it seems we Americans are just anxious to see the episode. Cosette 02:33, November 22, 2011 (UTC) My goodness, I apologize for not responding sooner! Sharing the pictures was a very kind gesture, and I cannot thank you enough. They've definitely augmented my excitement for the premiere! Thank you again. Wishing you a lovely holiday season. :) Alycia 19:01, November 25, 2011 (UTC)